


Accidentally a Family

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Accidentally... Jagnus [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, M/M, Married Jagnus, Married Life, Slash, in this house we seek actual medical attention, instead of accepting questionable drugs from the sleazebag boss, no addiction plotline for Rizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to "Accidentally in Love" and "Accidentally Married"!After falling in love and getting married prior to show-canon, how does this change in dynamics - not just between Magnus and Jace, but between everyone - change the events of the show?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Andrew Underhill/Lorenzo Rey, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, Luke Garroway/Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Accidentally... Jagnus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573954
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Accidentally a Family

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Accidentally a Family || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Accidentally a Family – How Magnus and Jace Faced the War, Together

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, found family, adoption, hurt/comfort, fluff, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Lorenzo/Andrew/Alec, Raphael/Isabelle, Simon/Clary, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Maxwell 'Max' Lightwood, Andrew Underhill, Raphael Santiago, Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss, Madzie Loss, Luke Garroway, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Lorenzo Rey, Imogen Herondale

Own Characters: Belinda Bane, Luna Bane

Summary: Sequel to "Accidentally in Love" and "Accidentally Married"! Basically, how Magnus and Jace being married prior to the show changes the show-canon.

**Accidentally a Family**

_How Magnus and Jace Faced the War, Together_

Jace was grinning softly to himself as he watched Alec fret. The archer was pacing back and forth, considering what to wear. Fretting Alec was surprisingly adorable. While Isabelle was trying to advise him on an outfit, Jace was sprawled out on the bed, playing with his magic.

Ever since Jace had kind of accidentally gotten married to Magnus, bonding them through Magnus' magic, he had been working on getting some control. He didn't have the same extend of magic as Magnus, naturally. He could only siphon off some of Magnus', meaning he was effectively also draining Magnus' magic, but Magnus insisted that Jace ought to _learn_ how to do it – so he could do it in a pinch. Because if push came to shove, knowing some magic himself could save Jace's life. Jace, he absolutely loved it. He loved the way Magnus' magic pulsed through him, so warm and overwhelming and so much like Magnus. And Jace was getting better at it too, slowly.

"Will you maybe stop playing with your husband's magic?", grunted Alec annoyed. "Help me."

"Alec, parabatai. Calm down", requested Jace, waving the magic away. "Underhill has had a crush on you since like... we were preteens. You could literally wear a potato-bag and he would be swept away by how handsome you are. It doesn't actually matter what you wear."

Jace and Magnus had been married for half a year now and in the past few months, Alec had opened up more. He had officially come out to Isabelle and Jace. He understood how hard that was for Alec, hiding that he was gay. After all, Jace, he wasn't a Lightwood, he didn't _really_ have the family to disappoint – while Alec was the firstborn heir to the Lightwood name. And it wasn't really like Jace had advertised his pansexuality before; he had slept around with men and women, Shadowhunters and Downworlders, it had never really mattered to him and nothing had ever been serious enough for Jace to introduce anyone to Alec and Isabelle. But then he fell in love with Magnus and actually introduced his boyfriend to the Lightwood siblings. It took Alec a while, his new friendship with out and proud bisexual Magnus and knowing that his parabatai was pansexual most likely both helping him in coming to terms with his own sexuality. Alec came out as gay, at the very least to Isabelle, Jace and Magnus.

Weeks later, Alec stopped ignoring Andrew Underhill's flirting. Even then, it was still tentative, careful. Jace wondered why it took Alec to long to go on a date with Underhill, so he guessed there were other things on Alec's mind. Now, _finally_ , Alec had agreed to go on a date with Underhill. Secretly, because Alec was _definitely_ not ready to tell Maryse and Robert (heck, Jace had been married for half a year and still didn't tell them, so he got it). One step at a time.

"Jace is right. Andrew would totally swoon at you in the ugliest possible outfit", grinned Izzy.

"I... I still want to... leave a good... impression", muttered Alec frustrated.

"Okay, fair enough. It's your first date", laughed Jace and sat up. "Okay. Let's find something."

He joined Isabelle at Alec's closet to try and find the perfect outfit for his parabatai's first date.

/break\

Jace smiled softly as he nuzzled into his husband. Husband. He still absolutely loved thinking that.

"You two are disgustingly sweet. You've been together for a year, can you please get out of your honeymoon phase?", requested Raphael with a tired sigh.

They had a family dinner. They did that regularly, have done it regularly ever since Jace and Magnus got married half a year ago. Jace grinned broadly at Raphael, making direct eye-contact before he leaned in and kissed Magnus again, making the vampire groan irritated.

"They will never", laughed Isabelle softly.

It varied who attended their family dinners; Ragnor had his own High Warlock business to attend, Catarina was a busy nurse, Max spent a lot of time in Idris with Robert and Maryse. So tonight, it was just Magnus, Jace, Raphael, Isabelle, Alec – and Andrew. Because Alec and Andrew were now officially a couple, as of three weeks ago. They hid their relationship at the Institute, but outside of that, and especially in the safety of Magnus' loft, they could just be a couple. Alec was still tentative about PDA and he'd blush whenever Andrew took his hand, but he was slowly getting better at it.

"I still can't believe Jace Wayland is married to the High Warlock of Brooklyn and _no one_ knows it", chuckled Andrew fascinated, shaking his head a little.

"I can see the Clave's heads exploding at it", nodded Jace with a little sigh.

Magnus hummed softly, one arm around Jace's waist, slowly running his thumb in circles over Jace's hip-bone. The High Warlock loved their little family dinners, he loved the sense of family. With his little Shadowhunter, Magnus had inexplicably gained a whole family. Even with the slightly rocky start of Alec's protectiveness, the two had become quite good friends over the past months and Magnus and Isabelle were getting along wonderfully too, going on shopping trips and spa-days together. Magnus loved his new family.

"Okay, but in all seriousness, _when_ are you going to tell your parents?", asked Raphael.

"I... don't know", shrugged Jace, instinctively leaning more into Magnus. "I... I _love_ my job, I love being an active Shadowhunter. The Clave is not just homophobic, they're also racist. I didn't just get married to a _man_ , I got married to a _warlock_. I just... I can't..."

"I know, my love", whispered Magnus soothingly, kissing Jace's temple.

He really did understand why Jace wasn't exactly flaunting Magnus at the Institute. They were out together, were affectionate with each other even in public and everyone in the warlock community knew about Magnus' husband. And when Magnus turned to look at Alec and Andrew, he saw that it was an inherent problem with the Clave. He hoped that Jace, Alec and Andrew would gain the strength – and also the _opportunity_ – to change the Clave one day. If there was one thing that Magnus had, it was time. He had time for the Shadowhunters to get to that point and when it came, he was going to have his husband's back. Part of him hoped it would come soon so they could have it resolved, but the other part really hoped it never happened, because there laid inevitable heartache and rejection for Jace and Magnus, he wanted to shelter the man he loved from all of that.

"Who is up for dessert? Because I made chocolate mousse", offered Jace.

"Oh, I definitely can't say no to that!", exclaimed Isabelle pleased.

"I'm still having a hard time believing that Jace Wayland can cook", muttered Raphael. "Ruffian Shadowhunter who only knows how to kill demons and cause trouble."

"I have layers", stated Jace with a huff. "Husband mine, come help me."

"Mh, I love when you call me that", sighed Magnus pleased as he got up to follow.

Jace threw a glance over his shoulder, watching Isabelle and Raphael talk, Isabelle laughing at something Raphael was saying. "So, your son and my sister have been getting... cozy."

"I've been thinking that too, but I didn't want to... jinx it by saying anything", laughed Magnus.

"It's interesting", hummed Jace softly. "I mean, Izzy is usually one for flirts and hook-ups. But I think that she and Raph _still_ haven't had sex. Even though they've been flirting for weeks. Instead, they're having... intellectual conversations. It's... rare for a guy to look at Isabelle and look past the gorgeous exterior and acknowledge the brains behind the smile."

"Well, I think Raphael will prove to be a good match for her then", mused Magnus with a small smirk. "I'm curious to see where all of that is going..."

Jace furrowed his brows at that, but didn't question his husband. Magnus sounded sure about it, whatever _it_ was. And if Raph could be the kind of man to actually respect that brilliant mind of Isabelle's and show her she's worth loving for more than her looks, then he had Jace's blessings.

/break\

"What do we do with her?", growled Alec irritated, pointing at the redhead.

"...You're so bad at people-stuff", muttered Jace and shook his head.

They had been on a mission at Pandemonium and ran into a mundie who could see them despite the glamour. Jace, he was very interested in the mystery. Being a Shadowhunter who could do magic, he found himself _really_ interested in mysteries like this. So he had followed her home, where demons had waited for her. Then he decided to bring the passed out girl to the Institute with him.

"I'm not bad at it. I just don't think we should get involved in _everybody_ 's business", hissed Alec.

"Oh, come on, Alec. Live a little. There were demons attacking this 'mundie' household. They took her mom, she's all alone and she's definitely different", offered Isabelle. "Let's wait until she wakes up and see what else she can tell us. Maybe we can help her."

"You're getting us dragged into something I don't think I want to be dragged into."

"What's the worse that can happen?", sighed Jace dismissively.

/break\

Jace flushed and ducked his head as Alec kept glaring daggers at him from behind as they headed toward Magnus' loft with Clary Fray. Admittedly, maybe he had jinxed things when he had asked what the worst was that could happen, because a trip to the City of Bones revealed that Clary was actually the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. Then they had to rescue Clary's mundie friend Simon from the vampires. It was time to visit Magnus for some answers.

"In my defense, how was I supposed to know she's a dead terrorist's daughter", hissed Jace.

"You weren't supposed to know that, but you were also supposed to listen to me", growled Alec.

Rolling his eyes, Jace unlocked the door to the loft and led Alec, the girls and the annoying mundie in. Clary stared around in wonder and Simon kept rambling about something.

"Jace? Is that you? And did you bring a whole party with you?", asked Magnus from somewhere.

"Yeah, babe. I bring... guests. Who could use... help", called Jace out.

"Babe?", echoed Simon surprised, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. We're at Jace's husband's", offered Isabelle in a soft voice.

"Husband?", squeaked Clary eyes wide. "You're _married_?"

"You do _not_ strike me as the marriage kind of guy", nodded Simon in agreement.

Magnus rounded the corner, coming out of his magic-making room (as Jace liked to call it). The warlock looked as gorgeous as ever. Smiling, Jace walked up to his husband and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck to pull him down into a slow, deep kiss. Both smiled softly at each other as they parted, getting lost in each other's eyes. Jace loved when Magnus dropped his glamour. Those intense, dark-golden eyes were breathtaking and immediately made Jace lean up for another kiss. They only parted when Clary cleared her throat pointedly at them.

"Not... to interrupt, but I thought we were here for a reason...", offered Clary.

"Babe, meet the strays we found", sighed Jace softly. "Clary Fray and her pet-mundie."

"Simon Lewis", growled Simon out annoyed.

"Biscuit", hummed Magnus surprised. "I... didn't expect to see you again."

"Again?", echoed Clary confused. "I... never met you before."

"Well, your trip to the City of Bones told you to find Magnus Bane. This is Magnus Bane. It seems like there is a reason for that", offered Isabelle curiously and sat down. "How do you know Clary?"

Magnus looked reluctant, so Jace pulled him over toward the armchair. Simon and Clary joined Isabelle, with Alec hovering behind the couch with his arms crossed. Once Magnus sat on the armchair, Jace elegantly slid down onto Magnus' lap, legs thrown over the armrest of the chair. Simon blushed a dark pink and Clary looked flustered too, but honestly this was his husband's home, it was the _one_ place he could be fully himself and as affectionate with his warlock as he wanted to be. If they had a problem with that, it was theirs not his.

"Babe. Answer the question", prompted Jace, nudging his husband.

"Right. Your mother, Jocelyn, she... used to bring you here, to... have your memory wiped. Remove all memories of the Shadow World, for your protection", admitted Magnus softly.

"How do I get them back?", asked Clary and perked up.

"Well, I gave them to a memory-demon. We _could_ summon him and get them back", mused Magnus. "If you're up for it. You'll have to sacrifice a memory of someone you love though. All of you. You need to know that before you decide to be a part of it."

"I mean, there was that one time I walked in on you playing _Lady and the Tramp_ with a cat. Can I volunteer that memory to be sacrificed?", asked Jace playfully.

Magnus huffed and slapped his thigh. "Comes into my home and disrespects me."

"What do you need for the spell, Magnus?", sighed Alec exhausted. "Let's get this over with. The sooner she has her memories back, the sooner we find her mother and have this over with."

/break\

Naturally, things were not as easy. Clary's father-figure – Lucian Graymark, parabatai of Valentine Morgenstern – turned into the alpha of the local pack to protect his daughter and nearly died. Simon Lewis _actually_ died as he turned into a vampire. It turned out that Robert and Maryse were former Circle members and, in a move to save face, the Clave sent an envoy to take over the institute.

Instead of moping in his boyfriend's arms, Alec did a ridiculous thing and got engaged to said envoy of the Clave. The Lightwood name had suffered a lot and Alec was still hiding his relationship. When Alec and Lydia announced their engagement, Underhill looked _heartbroken_.

Isabelle had talked Underhill into actually doing something. And on the day of the wedding, Underhill crashed the ceremony, declared his love to Alec and kissed him in front of everyone.

"That sure was a memorable wedding", laughed Magnus, pouring two drinks. "I didn't expect you to come over visit. I thought you would be fussing over your parabatai."

"Parabatai was practically dragged off toward his bedroom by his boyfriend", grunted Jace. "And... I could use some distance from the Institute. Make mine a double?"

Magnus furrowed his brows as he watched Jace collapse onto the couch. "Something happened?"

"Right, so... when Robert and Maryse took Alec aside to chew him out about this, I followed them. Because he's my parabatai and I'm not going to stand aside as he's being guilt-tripped about this", started Jace, kicking back his drink and resting his feet in Magnus' lap. "I came out to them."

"...You... did?", whispered Magnus tentatively, caressing Jace's calves.

"They acted like Alec was dragging the prestigious family name", snorted Jace. "So I kind of added that Alec isn't the only one who likes being with men. They... dismissed me. Because I'm already a disgrace, making them look foolish for taking in the _son of Valentine_. I... I got very angry and I told them that I don't _need_ them, because I _have_ a family – a husband. So... they also know about you and me being married now. I just... I'm so tired, you know?"

"I know, baby", whispered Magnus gently, adjusting them so he could pull Jace against himself.

"I'm _so_ , so tired", sighed Jace and closed his eyes as he rested his head against Magnus' chest. "I'm tired of bending over backward, trying to please them – not just Robert and Maryse, but _everyone_. I hid being who I am because I knew the Clave would disapprove. I hid being married to you because... I knew it may have repercussions for me as a Shadowhunter. Well, guess what, I'm the son of the most wanted terrorist of the Shadow World. Being married to a male warlock is... is nothing compared to _that_. No one trusts me anymore, everyone judges me for the blood in my veins instead of my skills. If they wanna judge me by the dick up my ass, fine my be."

Magnus snorted softly before pressing a kiss against the top of Jace's head. He had always understood why his husband chose to keep their relationship a secret. Nothing was more important to Shadowhunters than their little rules and the image they portrayed. Ever since Jace and Clary had found 'Michael Wayland' who then revealed himself to be Valentine Morgenstern, well... Jace's reputation had taken a nose-dive. All his life, he had worked ten times harder than everyone else to be the best, to show he was worthy of their time, of his place in the Institute. All that, ruined in one afternoon. Every piece of himself that he had so carefully presented didn't matter anymore.

As much as Magnus had wished for his husband to find the strength to be true to himself, these were not the circumstances he had wished for. He just hoped something good may come of it.

"I'm sure you at least distracted them from lecturing Alexander on his sexuality?", asked Magnus.

"Oh, definitely", snorted Jace with a thin-lipped smile.

"How about, this weekend, we're going to have another family dinner?", asked Magnus gently. "This Valentine-disaster may have wrecked your life, but it also _gave you a sister_ , mh?"

"First family dinner with Clary?", asked Jace with a small smile. "I'd... like that, yeah. Do... you think we can invite Luke too? He's... kind of her... father."

"This is a very complicated family we have", hummed Magnus. "But I do love it."

"Me too", whispered Jace softly. "Let's do that. Let's have family dinner this weekend."

/break\

They didn't have family dinner that weekend. Because that very night, Hodge betrayed them and stole the Mortal Cup. The next day, Magnus was forced to watch his husband walk away with his childhood abuser. Jace sacrificed himself to save them, to make sure Magnus and the others were safe as Valentine cornered them and overwhelmed them. It broke Magnus' heart to see Jace go.

It made Magnus _furious_ to see the Institute issue a Dead or Alive warrant for Jace, after _everything_ – after how Jace had given his everything for the Shadow World all his life.

"We will find him, papá", whispered Raphael gently, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is the man who abused him all his childhood", growled Magnus, flexing his hands like he wanted to punch something – well, he did want to punch Valentine. "All these scars were ripped open when he reappeared, but now? The bastard has had Jace for _days_."

"We _are_ going to find him, Magnus", promised Alec with serious eyes.

They had come together – Alec, Isabelle, Raphael, Andrew. Clary was wild-spirited and determined and Magnus had no mind to babysit her; he was sure she was doing her everything in her own right to try and find her brother. Luke was out there searching with the pack. The five of them though, they had a plan of their own. Isabelle didn't look to pleased and found comfort in her boyfriend's arms. Regardless of how new this romantic relationship between Isabelle and Raphael was, the two had been friends for nearly a year now. She found comfort in his arms, knowing what Alec was going to do would be dangerous. Andrew next to his boyfriend looked ready to throw up in worry.

"He'll be fine. I will do my best to help", whispered Magnus, side-eyeing the Shadowhunter.

"I know. And I know there is no stopping Alec", grunted Andrew, shaking his head. "This is about his parabatai and his parabatai will always come first, even before his own safety."

It made Magnus smile a little. At least Andrew knew what he was signing up for. They would use the parabatai-bond to try and track Jace, but a bit more extremely than they usually did. It could be dangerous for Alec – however, this was about Jace, so Alec didn't care about risks.

Only that the risk they took this time was nearly too much. Alec fell into a coma and Jace was still nowhere to be found. Andrew was _wrecked_ , clinging onto Alec's hand, pleading with him to come back. Raphael and Isabelle went out together, in a desperate last-minute attempt to find Jace.

And then a wonky portal opened in Magnus' living room. He raised his hands, guard up. Jace came stumbling through the unstable portal. Immediately, Magnus' hands shot forward to catch him.

"Love", whispered Magnus, voice breaking. "You came back to me."

"...Course...", mumbled Jace, gasping. "I-"

"Before any of that, your parabatai needs you", interrupted Magnus.

He led Jace over to the couch. Andrew raised both eyebrows in surprise as he saw Jace.

"W... What? Where did you come from...?", asked the Shadowhunter confused.

"Long story short: When Jace and I got married in a magic ritual, he gained the ability to siphon my magic and in the past months, he learned to use it to perform minor magic", explained Magnus. "Now, please step back. Jace. We used magic on your parabatai-bond to try and track you. It... backfired. I think you are the only one who can reach him right now."

He handed Jace the stone and led the blonde to kneel next to Alec. Carefully did Magnus lead Andrew out of the way. Both of them watched the parabatai with worried eyes, until Alec opened his eyes again. Andrew sagged against Magnus in relief before he lunged forward, joining the parabatai in their hug. Magnus, he held onto the backrest of the couch for support, feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened today. Finally things could go back to normal.

/break\

Apparently, having been abducted and tortured for multiple days wasn't enough. No, Jace got arrested for high treason as soon as he stepped foot into the Institute. Magnus was _so_ furious. Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael had to try and sooth him as he stood helplessly aside. He had to leave it up to Alec and Isabelle to do their best and _reason_ with the new head of the Institute ( _again_. Apparently, Lydia Branwell had not pleased the Clave. Now there was a man named Victor Aldertree in charge and if Magnus ever met the man, he was going to give him a piece of his mind).

Then there was Clary, who had gotten abducted by Valentine too – she was the one who had helped Jace escape and Magnus was definitely going to be grateful to her. They found her too, only shortly after Jace got arrested. Luke brought her in to be cared for – _especially_ after Jace got arrested for being Valentine's son and being captured by Valentine, Luke didn't feel comfortable having her go to the Institute to be fixed up. Magnus himself was far too distraught and distracted though, worrying for his husband, so he called upon Catarina.

"How are you holding up, Magnus?", asked Luke, arms crossed over his chest.

Clary was relatively unwillingly allowing Catarina to check her up and patch her together while Magnus was on his... fifth... drink today. Turning toward the alpha werewolf, Magnus glowered.

"What do you think? My husband was abducted and tortured, just to then be _arrested_ for said abduction and torture and there is _nothing_ I can do to help him. It... It's tearing me apart", hissed Magnus. "I feel helpless and useless and I loathe it."

"I know how you feel", offered Luke softly. "When Jocelyn disappeared, I had _no idea_ where she was. I felt helpless and useless too, Magnus. There's nothing you can do right now. You have to... sit and wait and hope that your friends can help."

Glaring, Magnus emptied his drink at that. Luke was right, he may know best what Magnus was feeling right now. That didn't make it better though. He hated it. He hated feeling like this. What was all that magic and power good for if he couldn't even protect his own husband...?

"It was the first thing we bonded over", whispered Magnus after a moment. "The... abuse. And when I fell in love with him, I swore to myself I would protect him. Would let no one hurt him like that again. Now... the very man who has hurt him before did it again..."

"Jace is strong", interjected Catarina. "He doesn't need you to protect him, he just needs you to be there for him once he is released. He's going to need you. Sober and strong. Not a wreck."

She gave him a pointed glare and... honestly, he felt that. Admittedly, the pity-party wasn't going to do him any good. He prepared himself another drink. He could still sober up later.

"Alec's not going to allow this", offered Clary after a moment. "He's going to rip the new guy a new one and get his parabatai out there, you know that, Magnus."

"You're... right", whispered Magnus, offering a weak smile at that.

/break\

"I'm going to _kill_ him", growled Magnus, magic buzzing around him. "First, he imprisons and tortures _my husband_ and then he captures and tortures _my son_. This man is _dead_."

He paced as he looked at Raphael. Isabelle was kneeling next to him, holding Raphael's hand, while Catarina worked her healing magic on the burns. Today had been a _very_ trying day. Valentine broke Jace out of prison and stole the Soul Sword in the process. Aldertree captured and tortured Raphael for information. Magnus had handed in Camille to the Clave and just wanted a drink and his peace, only to have Jace and Isabelle stumble into his loft carrying Raphael and retelling the events of the day to him. Now, Magnus felt relatively murderous.

"Magnus. Babe. Love. Look at me", prompted Jace firmly, cupping Magnus' face with both hands. "You are not going to kill the head of the Institute. Because I just broke out of prison and I'm not going back to break my husband out of it, okay? Please, calm down. Don't be irrational."

Despite the situation, Isabelle snorted and looked up at him. "That was a very un-Jace thing to say. Marriage matured you. Alec would be _so_ proud of you."

Jace huffed and leaned his forehead against Magnus' shoulder before pulling the warlock up close. " _Please_ , Magnus. I just spent three days in prison after... after _everything_ and I just... I need you here, not imprisoned by the Clave. We'll get rid of Aldertree, together, I promise."

"I loathe to say it, but Jace is right", offered Raphael with a sigh. "Attacking him isn't going to do any of us a favor. I'm _fine_ , papá. Look at me, I _am_ , really."

With his chin resting on Jace's shoulder did Magnus look over at his son. He looked... better. Catarina was working her magic still. But this man, he had hurt the two most important people in his life. How could Magnus just idly sit by...?

"I just want things to get back to normal", whispered Magnus pleadingly.

"This weekend", stated Jace determined. "We're going to have that family dinner we wanted to have before I got abducted. All of us, you guys hear me? One normal evening, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful", agreed Catarina. "I could use someone cooking a good meal for me."

"You work too hard, Cat", complained Isabelle pointedly. "You need to get yourself a nice house-husband to cook for you and take care of you, mh."

"Wonderful plan, do tell me when you find one", chuckled Catarina.

/break\

Jace was feeling numb and overwhelmed as he stood in the house of one Iris Rouse, together with Magnus, Isabelle and Catarina. Two days ago – the very day Jace had been released from prison, the very evening that Jace was at Magnus' loft with an injured Raphael – Alec had gotten possessed and killed Jocelyn at the Institute. Jace's... mother... was gone.

Jace had no idea how to even process that and one of the two people he'd go to for comfort was avoiding him at all costs right now. Alec felt _so_ guilty for taking Jace's mother from him before he ever had the chance to even get to know the woman. It wasn't Alec's fault, Jace knew that. Alec should know that. Instead, he felt guilty and avoided Jace and Jace, he was too busy being overwhelmed and confused to worry and go after Alec, he had needed to prioritize himself. He had just spent over a week getting tortured – first by his father, then by his boss – gone from one prison to another and now that he was free, his mother was dead. It was all _too much_.

Right now, he regretted not going after his parabatai though. Because while Alec couldn't face Jace, he had focused all his energy on Clary. From day one, Alec had been hostile toward Clary and had been against helping her, so it seemed that now, the guilt was overwhelming him and he tried to make up for it _somehow_. Somehow, in this case, being a visit to a warlock named Iris Rouse to try and _raise Jocelyn from the dead_. Oh, Jace knew exactly why he had gone with Clary and not told Jace about it and why they had sought out Iris and not asked Magnus. Because the Banes would have both told them that bringing people back from the dead was a _dumb_ idea.

Turned out that bringing people back from the dead wasn't even Iris' biggest offense. Apparently, she lured vulnerable women in with magic promises and tricked them into signing contracts, making promises – and then she imprisoned them to be raped by demons so she could breed warlocks. Jace didn't know how he would react to this normally, but after the week he just had, it was more of a 'sure, this may just as well happen' situation to him.

Needless to say that he called his husband as soon as he learned about this. Warlocks were Magnus' people and there were orphaned and abandoned children here, all of them warlocks. Iris had fled the scene, had escaped before they could arrest her. Catarina had come along to check all kids through before they brought them away to... Jace wasn't exactly sure. Isabelle was here as a Shadowhunter on duty, trying to find a clue to Iris' whereabouts; the woman had used mundies for experiments, she needed to go down. Jace, he had a headache and didn't know how to _feel_.

"What's going to happen to them, Magnus?", asked Jace softly.

He was watching Catarina, who had dropped her glamour. She was _gorgeous_ , all blue skin and white hair. It made the children feel more at ease to see she was _different_ too. The little girl she was currently checking had gills and was very shy.

"I already sent emergency fire-messages out to the community, everyone I know who has the space and resources, asking for temporary foster care at least", offered Magnus softly. "But there are... so many children here and it is so short-notice... I don't... know if we'll find housing for all."

"Then we take the rest", stated Jace determined, eyes hard.

He looked over at the corner where a girl with lavender skin, around maybe ten years old, was holding a crying little girl with pure silver hair. The younger one looked so scared and was crying for Iris. These were... were children who were bred to be weapons, experiments of a mad woman. It hit very close to home for Jace, _especially_ after his stay at the Morning Star.

"We?", echoed Magnus softly as he got up to stand next to his husband.

"This is all... so much and I wanted to talk to you about that in a quiet moment, but it starts to feel like we're not going to get a lot of those anymore", whispered Jace. "I want to move in with you. And... And I want your name. We're legally married. I don't _want_ to be a Morgenstern. I... I'm not a Fray either. Robert and Maryse know and at this point in time, genuinely just fuck the Clave. You... You're my husband. I want to take your name. And... if you want that... I'd... want to move in with you. I don't feel _safe_ at the Institute. My boss literally just spent three days torturing me. I..."

"Angel", interrupted Magnus gently, cupping one of Jace's cheeks. "My love, you don't have to _ask_ to live with me. You are my husband. I want you safe and happy. That place... is not safe anymore, yes. Of course do I want you with me. And I'd be... so proud to have you use my name."

"You guys, you're really doing things out of order", huffed Isabelle amused. "First the –" She interrupted herself as she saw the children in the room. "-adult cuddles, then dating, then marriage, _then_ moving in together and right away getting a bunch of kids, huh?"

"We will just give them safe shelter while we figure out a long-term solution", sighed Magnus.

"I'm very busy, but... I could... take one", offered Catarina tentatively, caressing Madzie's face. "These children are so traumatized and scared... They all do need a stable place."

"What are you going to do about your parabatai?", asked Magnus gently, arms around Jace.

"For now, we'll take care of the kids, then we'll get... get ready for my... mother's funeral and after that, I'm going to take Alec aside and have a serious conversation with him", grunted Jace.

He leaned heavily against Magnus, face buried in Magnus' chest as he continued watching Catarina. She was all done with the children now and, as she got up from her crouched down position, she caught sight of Isabelle wincing. Jace had noticed too, she seemed to have problems.

"Okay, next patient", ordered Catarina, patting the couch. "No 'no'. You're clearly in pain."

"Yeah, the... during the chaos, with the possession, I got... hurt", sighed Isabelle.

"Let me check you. I can probably fix it", offered Catarina gently.

/break\

Downworlders were forbidden from entering the Institute right now. Jace hated that he didn't get to have his husband with him, he also hated that Luke was forbidden from saying goodbye to Jocelyn. So Jace stood alone with his sister at the front to mourn a mother he had never even met. He saw Alec from the corner of his eyes, standing there and looking guilty. Andrew held Alec's hand, trying to be supportive and to help him through this, but his boyfriend wasn't the one who could help him through this guilt. The only ones able to absolve him were Clary and Jace.

After the rite of mourning, Jace pulled Clary along to follow Alec. It was due time the three of them had a serious conversation about raising the dead. Alec looked like a cornered animal as they reached his room. Jace closed the door behind them and glared at his sister and his parabatai.

"What you two did was absolutely _reckless_ ", stated Jace seriously. "I get it. I get that you want your mom back, Clary. I _understand_. I understand that this whole magic world is new to you and you think it owes you something, but it doesn't. That's the... harsh truth. It only ever _takes_. And _you_ knew what you were doing was wrong too, because otherwise you would have gone to Magnus."

"I just... I want her back, Jace", whispered Clary, voice breaking. "You don't understand-"

"I _do_. She was my mother too! But unlike you, I never even got to _talk_ to her. I never even got to meet her. You have no idea what I'd do to get the chance to meet her", interrupted Jace upset. "All my life, I dreamed about it, wished to meet my mother. And then I learned that I had the chance, but... she died before I could. I don't have the memories you do, so I don't understand what you lost, but _because_ I don't have these memories, you don't know what _I_ lost."

Clary got quiet at that and averted her eyes, looking guilty. Time to move on to the next target.

"And you!", exclaimed Jace furiously, turning toward Alec. " _Why_ are you avoiding me? I just lost my _mother_ and I could really use my _parabatai_ , but my parabatai is avoiding me as though I'd _ever_ blame him for this! You were _possessed_ , Alec, it's not your fault, you couldn't have avoided this, you... you are not to be blamed and your guilt shouldn't cancel out your rational brain that knew _exactly_ that what Clary was planning was dangerous!"

Alec looked, if possible, even more guilty now. "I... I should have been there for you..."

"No. Don't feel more guilty", sighed Jace exhausted. " _Please_. Please, I beg you both, get your shit together. I love you. But I am _barely_ keeping it together after what... what happened on the ship. I can't lose you too, either of you. Both of you nearly threw your lives away trying to find me when fa... Valentine captured me. Now both of you do something so ridiculously dangerous? W... When did _I_ become the designated adult?"

He couldn't. He just really couldn't anymore. He sacked down onto the ground and sobbed. It was all too much. He was so overwhelmed, his own feelings didn't even make sense anymore. Immediately, Alec sank down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Jace. You're safe. We're safe", whispered Alec softly. "I'm sorry. I got you, parabatai."

"Y... Yeah. You're... You're going to be fine", agreed Clary and joined the hug.

Jace choked out a sob as he clung onto his sister and his parabatai for support.

/break\

"How was your mother's... funeral?", whispered Magnus gently.

"Exhausting. How was settling the kids?", countered Jace. "Did... everyone get a place?"

Magnus shook his head and took Jace's hand to tug him along. "Catarina took Madzie – the shy little angel with the gills. Most... I found foster-parents for most of them. But... two of the children are staying here. At least... until we can _properly_ take care of this and build a system. The warlock community didn't really have a... social service system for this kind of situation..."

"Who expects a crazy lady to keep a pet demon and let it rape women to breed an army of warlocks?", muttered Jace. "How... How has this become our... reality?"

"I have no idea, love. But I definitely need a vacation when the dust settles", offered Magnus.

Jace noted the new room. Perks of dating a warlock; he had magic and could just expand his loft by a room. There were purple paper flowers on the door and a child-like sign claiming _Luna & Belinda_. Two? Jace admittedly had been thinking about _maybe_ adopting a child with Magnus, once they'd come out with their relationship. This... was not how he had planned it.

Carefully, Magnus opened the door to lead Jace inside. There was a white princess bunk-bed with a proper little tower where a slide went down. The girl with the lavender skin from earlier was laying in the lower bunk, sleeping. Though when they checked the upper bunk, it was empty. Crouching down, they noticed the other girl was _also_ laying in the lower bunk, tucked into the purple-skinned warlock's arms. It was the same tiny one from earlier who had clung onto her.

"This is Belinda and the little one is Luna. The two are very close and refused to be separated. Most... volunteers only had place, resources and time to take in one child though", whispered Magnus. "I couldn't bear the thought of forcing them apart, so I offered them to stay here."

"They've been through a lot", whispered Jace tentatively. "You think we can take care of two traumatized children...? Are... Are we fit to do that...?"

"At least we know about trauma", offered Magnus carefully. "We'll do our best. But for now, I think you _really_ need a good night's sleep, love. Come."

That was so true. He hadn't been able to sleep at the Institute after his prison release and, well, the jail cell and the Morning Star weren't exactly comfy either. In the loft, where Magnus' wards were going to protect them, in Magnus' comfortable bed, in Magnus' safe arms...? Jace was looking forward to it. As soon as they were in Magnus' room, Jace stripped down to his underwear and crawled into the bed, sighing contently and making his husband laugh.

"I'm... looking forward to this, love", noted Magnus as he changed into his pajamas.

"Sleep? Yeah, I feel ya on that", sighed Jace, face buried in the pillow.

"I mean, yes, that too", laughed Magnus. "But... you, living here. Getting to go to bed with my husband every night and wake up with said husband every morning. No quick sex and you sneaking out in the evening to get back to the Institute."

"Mh... You're right, that does sound very appealing", whispered Jace with a small smile. "C'mere."

Magnus obeyed, finally joining his husband in bed and pulling Jace closer.

/break\

"Whatcha doin'?"

Jace startled a little and turned toward the tiny Latina. Luna stood on her tippy-toes, trying to look onto the counter to see what Jace was doing in the kitchen. Her hair was fascinating – silver, like actual wires. She was four years old, apparently. And she was _adorable_.

"I'm making dinner", offered Jace with a smile. "We're going to have family dinner today."

"We don't have no family", hummed Luna, blinking slowly.

It took Jace a moment before he could make himself answer. "Well, you can have ours, for as long as you want. You know, we're... we're a very weird family too."

"...How?", asked Luna softly, tilting her head back to look at Jace.

"Well, you know that Magnus is my husband, right?", started Jace while he continued cooking. "Catarina, the nice nurse you met at the house who made sure you're not injured, she is like a sister to Magnus, but they aren't blood-related. Just like you and Belinda. And Magnus has a son, his name is Raphael and he's a vampire. They're not blood either. Magnus just... found Raphael and took him in, helped him when he really needed it. I have three foster siblings – that is, siblings I grew up with without being related to and without being legally adopted and made their sibling. And I have a blood-sister now too, but she's still all new – I only met her a few weeks ago. So, you see, that... family, family is who you love the most and want to be your family. It doesn't matter if they're your blood or not. It only matters if they love you or not."

"Okay", hummed Luna, looking curious.

"You and Belinda, you're very welcome to stay with us. We're going to protect you and give you everything you need, as long as you wanna stay", offered Jace gently. "For now, how about you go wash your hands and get Belinda and Magnus for me?"

Nodding wildly, Luna ran off. It made Jace smile softly. Luna and Belinda had been living with them for three days now and while Belinda was very wary and glared a lot, Luna was a curious little sweetheart. They'd been looking at a child therapist for them both... and Magnus had, very tentatively, suggested that they maybe find someone for Jace to see too. After... the past two weeks in particular? Yes. Yes, Magnus may be right, Jace may need professional help.

"Love, that smells divine", sighed Magnus pleased as he entered the kitchen. " _Another_ perk of having my husband live with me. Home-cooked meals."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss Jace's cheek before setting the table. Luna giggled as she watched them kiss. How adorable. Jace was growing far too attached to that little munchkin already.

"If you two don't want to be around so many people, you gotta tell us", prompted Jace after a moment. "You can eat in your room if you want. We don't wanna overwhelm you."

"No, I wanna meet your family!", exclaimed Luna excitedly.

"I'm staying where Luna is", grunted Belinda seriously.

With a glamour on her lavender skin, she looked like a normal little Chinese girl, her hair put up in two pigtails. She didn't trust them just yet, and he didn't fault her for it. The doorbell interrupted before he could address the girls again. When Alec returned, he had Catarina and Madzie in tow. That seemed to appease Belinda a bit; she and Madzie knew each other and were friends.

One by one, their guests arrived – Raphael, the Lightwoods with Andrew, Luke with Clary and Simon. Jace smiled softly as he watched Raphael kiss Isabelle gently, while Andrew immediately made himself useful with setting the table. Max immediately ran off to play with Madzie, Belinda and Luna, very curious about the young warlocks. By the time dinner was ready and all set, Isabelle and Clary were enthusiastically sharing stories from their visit to the Iron Sisters.

"This is really nice. And you guys do this regularly?", asked Simon curiously.

"Yeah. Family dinners", replied Jace with a small smile. "Started out when Mag and I first introduced each other to our families. It was... nice. And we both weren't really used to domestic stuff like that, so we decided to... do it more often."

"I'm honored to be invited", stated Simon seriously.

"I mean, you and Clary, you're kind of a package deal", shrugged Jace amused.

He noted the way Simon flustered at that and how Clary flushed. Those two had been dancing around each other ever since Jace met them and he knew that Simon has had a crush on her since... forever, approximately. He wondered how long it would take for them to figure this out.

Jace didn't talk much during family dinner aside from that, he mostly ate and watched. After the chaos of the past days, he wasn't feeling much like sharing. But to see them? To just... watch his family be alive and together. Seeing the gentle caresses between Raphael and Isabelle, how he would lean in to whisper and she would laugh. He was good for her, Jace hadn't seen that coming. Listening to the way Clary and Isabelle stumbled over each other in talking about the Iron Sisters – apparently they had impressed Clary a lot and Isabelle had been a fan for many years. Alec mostly stuck to his boyfriend, he was still relatively withdrawn after the thing with Jocelyn. Luke tried to talk to him a couple of times, trying to sooth him a little. Luke also tried talking to Jace, because he was Clary's dad and it seemed he now felt a certain sense of parental duty toward Jace too. Jace... didn't know how to feel about that, but admittedly he didn't know what to feel about anything these days so he just nodded and listened. Cat and Isabelle, the two of them were good friends, hearing them talk science was somehow a very soothing background noise to Jace.

"Jace and I wanted to use this opportunity for an official announcement too", stated Magnus as they finished dinner, grasping Jace's hand. "With... everything that has recently been discovered, Jace doesn't want to continue being called Wayland, considering he never _was_ a Wayland. However, he also... doesn't feel like a Fray, he has no connection to your mother, Clary."

"So—o what's it gonna be? Lightwood?", asked Simon curiously, motioning at Alec, Izzy and Max.

"No", grunted Jace with furrowed brows, eyes down. "I'm not a Lightwood. Maryse and Robert have been... making that _very_ clear ever since the reveal that Valentine is my father."

All three Lightwoods looked guilty on their parents' behalf at that and no one dared to argue.

"I'm a Bane", said Jace after a moment. "My past was uprooted and everything about me has... has been changed. But _no one_ can take Magnus from me. I may not be the son of who I thought I was, but I am still the husband of Magnus Bane. So, I've decided that I'm officially taking on my husband's last name. And... And we've decided to have a real wedding. Not... now."

"After all of this is taken care of. As soon as we have Valentine behind bars", declared Magnus with a gentle look on his face as he squeezed Jace's hand. "When we win, we want to celebrate. We are going to hold the most fabulous wedding ceremony the Shadow World has ever seen."

"That sounds wonderful", stated Catarina, smiling at her friend. "Does Ragnor know?"

"Oh, he knows and he is not a fan", huffed Magnus. "He says it's ridiculous considering we already _are_ married. I said he needs to shut it and behave himself, or no cake for him."

/break\

Jace and Clary saved the angel Ithuriel, who had been held hostage by Valentine. Simon and Clary started dating. But they tried to put all of that aside for one evening to celebrate Max's Rune Party.

"Magnus! Thanks for hosting my party!", exclaimed Max as he ran into Magnus' arms.

"Anything for my favorite brother-in-law", chuckled Magnus as he hugged Max.

"I'm right here", grunted Alec as he and Andrew followed close after Max.

"He's still my favorite. He never threatened me at any point in time", declared Magnus.

"I think that's actually fair", agreed Andrew, laughing as he elbowed Alec.

"Where's my parabatai?", asked Alec and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"He's with the kids", replied Magnus. "He'll join us soon. For now... I have a special guest for you."

Max perked up when he saw Ragnor poke up behind Magnus. "Ragnor! You came!"

"Of course, kiddo", chuckled Ragnor as he ruffled Max' hair. "I may have been conveniently busy to avoid the chaos of the Banes' family dinners, but I'm not gonna miss your big day. You _are_ my favorite Shadowhunter, after all. And I brought you presents!"

"Plural?", grunted Alec pointedly.

"I just said that he is my favorite Shadowhunter, you heard that part, yes?", asked Ragnor.

Max cheered as he followed Ragnor toward the presents. It made Magnus smile pleased. Over family dinners, over the past year, Max had grown very close to Magnus' friends. He had learned a lot about warlock-culture and he had found his place among them. Once Max was out of earshot, Magnus took Alec aside with a concerned look on his face.

"Your parents are refusing to come?", whispered Magnus softly.

"They're _still_ not okay with... everything", muttered Alec. "Me being gay, Jace being... married to _you_. When they learned that you have become such a huge part of our lives... They didn't like that too much. Dad is... currently not talking to mom, he still hasn't come to New York. Not when I nearly died, not now. Mom is..." Alec paused and pulled Magnus even farther away. "Max told me that she and dad have been fighting a lot and that she keeps telling him Jace isn't _really_ his brother."

"Oh...", whispered Magnus, his face falling.

"I'm not surprised", admitted Alec, looking upset. "While... While Jace was captured by Valentine, mom told me that it was time to... cut my losses. The reveal that Jace is Valentine's son has... changed the way they look at Jace... I haven't told Jace about that."

"Oh, we are _not_ doing that", agreed Magnus concerned. "And what she said to Max either. Jace has been through enough. I... I can't let him know this. He was already heartbroken enough that your parents struggle with you boys not being heterosexual."

Alec heaved a sigh and nodded. "Okay, let's get this party over without a hitch."

Magnus smiled and then found himself distracted by Luna running up to him. He laughed as he caught his daughter and whirled her around. Was it bad that she had grown this much on him within only a mere week...? She was so small and alone and needed to be protected and loved. She reminded him _so much_ of himself after his mother had died. Alone and lost.

"Look! Jace braided my hair!", exclaimed Luna excitedly. "You like it?"

She had a French braid. "Oh, it looks lovely, sweetheart. Where are Jace and your sister?"

"Belinda doesn't like so many people and Jace is with her", replied Luna.

Magnus frowned concerned at that, prompting Catarina to step in. "Hey, Luna. Do you want to come play with Madzie? We can have some cake, mh?"

Magnus mouthed 'thank you' before heading to the girls' room to check up on Belinda. She wasn't doing too well with everything; many of the kids struggled after all Iris Rouse was the only person these kids had ever known. He smiled reassured when he found Jace and Belinda doing a puzzle together. Clearing his throat, Magnus sat down with them.

"Jace, it's your brother's party. Why don't you go and I'll play some with Belinda?"

"Thanks, best husband in the world", hummed Jace, kissing Magnus. "You okay, Belinda?"

"Uhu. Can you bring me a piece of cake later?", requested Belinda.

"Of course, princess", grinned Jace as he left the room.

He was happy as he went out to see all of their friends together, happy for a change. Simon and Clary were still in that new, flustered phase so it was very ridiculous to watch them. Though he _was_ happy for his sister; with everything she had lost recently, she deserved to be happy.

"Who's tall, dark and handsome who keeps flirting with Catarina?"

Blinking, Jace turned to follow Ragnor's line of sight, just to find Luke and Catarina talking and laughing with each other. "That... That's Luke. I didn't... Simon. Is Luke hitting on Catarina?"

"Oh, he definitely is", grinned Simon. "I mean, him and... Jocelyn were close, but they never _really_ worked things out. And Cat's been really helping him out, ever since they met."

"I did... not know that", grunted Jace surprised, blinking slowly.

"Right now, they're bonding over being single parents", offered Simon.

"This one, I like. He has intel", nodded Ragnor pleased. "You're the new vampire? The one Raphael keeps complaining about, right?"

Simon looked offended and made a small noise in protest, while Jace spoke up. "Yes, he is."

"The disrespect! I may be your future brother-in-law!", exclaimed Simon offended.

"Someone has to draw that family tree for me", drawled Ragnor amused. "Which reminds me, lovely children you acquired since we last saw each other."

"Thanks. They're awesome", smiled Jace pleased, puffing his chest out a little.

"I really haven't been gone for that long, how did all my friends acquire children?", asked Ragnor.

"Not everyone is... like you", offered Jace pointedly, eyebrow raised. "Some enjoy company."

"So snarky. Magnus is not a good influence on you", sighed Ragnor disappointed.

"I know. I love it", grinned Jace very pleased. "Now, I'm going to check with my siblings."

Ragnor waved at him with a delighted look on his face. Jace went outside and found the Lightwoods. Max sat between Alec and Isabelle, with his older siblings' boyfriends at the outside of the couch. Andrew had had _a lot_ of problems getting close to Max, he was super awkward with the kid (which had been _nearly_ adorable). Raphael wasn't too keen on children, but Isabelle meant enough to him and they all had become family in the past year.

"Jace!", exclaimed Max excitedly. "Hey. You wanna see all the presents I got?"

"Of course. Mag didn't give you our gift yet, right?", asked Jace.

Max shook his head and perked up. It felt good that despite everything that had happened, he was still Max' number one. Sitting down in front of Max, Jace used his limited magic to summon Max' present. It was an enchanted little figurine that could move like a sentient creature. A bunny.

"Woah", whispered Max in awe. "That's so awesome. Thanks, Jace!"

Jace smiled softly as he was being hugged tightly. Whatever this war was going to bring, at least he had his family with him who had his back. His smile grew even wider when he saw Magnus join them, a reluctant Belinda trailing after him with a plate with a piece of cake in hand.

"Look what I got from Jace and Magnus", said Max as he showed off the figure.

"That's pretty cool", hummed Belinda softly. "So is this like... your birthday?"

As soon as Magnus was within reach for Jace, he pulled his husband down into a kiss while Max enthusiastically explained runes and what was happening to Belinda. Just for today, things felt pretty... perfect. With a sigh did Jace lean against his husband.

/break\

Things didn't get to stay perfect. And of course they didn't. They captured Valentine, but the Soul Sword got stolen – and then Valentine used a demon to switch bodies with Magnus. With Magnus, of all people. Jace came home to his husband and their kids, just to be attacked by his husband. Not that Magnus was having any fun in Valentine's body – no, he got _tortured_ by the Shadowhunters.

"You two, I am ordering you to take some time off", declared Catarina seriously.

"Nonsense. We're in the middle of a war, we can't just take time off", sighed Magnus.

"You really think you're in any condition to be useful?", asked Catarina with a judgmental look. "You've been drinking _for days_. You're on a quick slippery slope into alcoholism and you two have barely looked at each other since that body-switch thing."

Jace shifted awkwardly, staring at his hands. It was just – hard. He knew that hadn't been Magnus, he knew it, but it had been Magnus' face, Magnus' body, Magnus' magic. Luke cleared his throat.

"Valentine is in prison. Let Alec and the others take care of finding the Soul Sword. Take some time for yourselves. Jace, you were just thrown into your _third_ identity crisis within three months. Take some time for yourselves, trust your friends to have your back."

"We'll watch the place. And the kids", offered Simon quickly. "I, uh, could use to get out of wolf territory anyway. And Clary is great with kids. You two, take some time off."

Simon Lewis the Daylighter. That was _another_ thing that had happened. Jace had been willing to _die_ to save Simon's life, to destroy the Soul Sword – right before it had been stolen. The tension between Magnus and Jace had been rising since then already, nearly a week before the body-switch, because Magnus' husband had gone onto a _suicide mission_ just like that. That was when Magnus had started drinking more and he had been drinking... even more... ever since the body-switch. The flashbacks of his mother's death – they were _haunting_. The torture. And that his husband couldn't look at him because all Jace saw right now was Valentine smiling cruelly at him with Magnus' face right before abusing the blonde even _more_.

"Okay", whispered Magnus, voice breaking. "We're... Okay."

For the first time in days, Jace actually looked at him, surprised. "I... I guess it could help."

"Great. Wonderful. We got things handled here, I promise", assured Clary with a smile, pulling Jace into a tight hug. "Take care of yourself, brother."

He shook a little as he clung tighter onto her at that. Valentine had revealed that Jace wasn't his son and during the body-switch, he had used Jace as a bargaining chip with the Inquisitor... because... Jace was now, apparently, a Herondale. Imogen Herondale's grandson. Actually, maybe getting away for a while was a good idea; Jace wasn't ready to face the Inquisitor just yet.

/break\

"You know, this wasn't how I imagined our first couple-only vacation", offered Magnus.

"I mean... the couple's therapy was a surprise, but the rest...", drawled Jace with a huff.

He collapsed against Magnus' side. They had been gone for a week now, daily sessions with a therapist for Downworlders, working through what was currently burdening them down. It wasn't going to fix everything quickly, but it did help them some. Jace was at least able to touch Magnus again without flinching in an immediate reaction to what had last happened when Magnus' hands had touched him. Carefully, Magnus wrapped an arm around Jace and pulled him closer.

"And you're already on your phone again", sighed Magnus amused.

"...I forced Clary to give me regular updates on the girls", muttered Jace flustered.

"Oh, how dare you hide that from me. Show!", demanded Magnus. "I put her on daily updates."

"Weak", commented Jace dryly, showing off a picture of Simon giving Luna a piggy-back ride.

"I would have gone with 'less overbearing', but okay", noted Magnus fondly.

He was a bit older and more experienced than Jace; he didn't need to hover _that_ much. However, Magnus absolutely adored how much Jace cared for the kids.

"Are we going to adopt them?", asked Magnus flat-out.

"I...", started Jace, blinking a couple times. "I... I would like to, yes. I _love_ them. Luna is like a tiny ray of sunshine – which is very ironic considering her name. And Belinda, I just... I want her safe. She's finally opening up to us, you know. She seems to really feel safe with us, I don't want her to lose that, if she chooses to stay with us, I want her to stay."

"We're going to be a family", whispered Magnus gently, kissing Jace's temple. "We'll sign all the paperwork when we return back home. And... you'll talk to your... grandmother."

"I don't know how I feel about _that_ yet", grunted Jace dryly.

"I know, love. But you're not alone. I'll be right there with you, angel."

"I know", sighed Jace, snuggling closer into Magnus. "I love you."

/break\

"Magnus Bane. It's _so_ good to meet you. If you don't want your position back, I'd love to keep it."

Magnus glowered pointedly at the man in front of him. "Lorenzo Rey."

"What my husband is trying to say is 'thank you for taking care of the community while we took some personal time'", corrected Jace, elbowing Magnus in the ribs. "I'm Jace Bane."

"Oh, the parabatai", nodded Lorenzo interested, straightening up a little.

"The... I was expecting 'the husband' there...", muttered Jace confused. "I..."

"Well, the handsome tall one talks about you a lot", smiled Lorenzo pleased. "The head of the Institute. These Downworlder Cabinet meetings are quite interesting."

"The handsome tall one is...", started Jace slowly. "...already in a relationship?"

"Yes, with the handsome blonde", nodded Lorenzo. "This Institute of yours could double as a model-agency. It's _ridiculous_ , really."

Jace smiled amused as he tried to picture which one of them had been more flustered. Lorenzo Rey had stepped up as High Warlock while Jace and Magnus were gone – after all, the war wasn't entirely over yet. Valentine was safely locked away, but the Soul Sword was still missing.

"Thanks for your help, anyway", nodded Jace with a smile. "You should come over for dinner some time, I'm a pretty good cook and despite the glare, Magnus is grateful for your help."

"Oh, I'd love to. I'm sure your... parabatai will be there to?", inquired Lorenzo.

"That can be arranged, if only because I want to see Alec flustered", grinned Jace.

"You, I like you", laughed Lorenzo delighted. "Magnus Bane, you have great taste."

That did soften Magnus a little bit. "Yes, I know that. No flirting with this one. _Mine_."

"If you'd excuse us, we have our kids waiting for us", requested Jace with a smile.

Jace practically dragged Magnus toward the girls' room, where he found Simon on the ground, making crayon drawings with Belinda and Luna. That was really adorable.

"He—ey. Did anyone in here miss us?", asked Jace.

"You... came back", noted Belinda warily.

Luna all the while immediately ran up to them to wrap her arms around them both. Jace smiled as he sank onto his knees to properly hug her back. How had he missed them this much...?

"Of course we did", stated Magnus. "We will _always_ come back to you. We... just had some things we needed to take care of. Adult stuff. And Simon and Clary watched over you."

"Yes, we did. Like responsible adults", confirmed Simon.

/break\

"Magnus! Mag, Mag I-"

"Love? Calm down, sweetheart. Take a deep breath please, I don't understand what you're saying."

"It's Jonathan, he was here and he... Max, he found out who he is and he attacked Max and-"

"I'm on my way, just a second, love."

Magnus quickly opened a portal and stepped through it into the waiting room where Jace and the Lightwood siblings sat, looking absolutely distraught. Quickly, Magnus pulled Jace into a tight hug.

"Where is he? What can I do?", asked Magnus seriously.

"F... Fix him?", pleased Jace, voice breaking.

"Angel, I'm going to do everything I can. You, focus on finding the one who hurt Max?"

Jace nodded sharply before kissing Magnus quickly. He looked so exhausted. Two week vacation and he thought things were good. Isabelle kept texting him that Sebastian Verlac had come to join and help them, followed by his cousin Aline Penhallow. They were working well. Alec was the head of the Institute right now and it was going well. And then they discovered that Jonathan Morgenstern was still alive. Max, bless his heart, he had too much of Jace in him. Reckless, charging ahead, thinking he could take care of it all on his own. And now he may-

"Jace. _Focus_ ", ordered Clary as she took his hands and looked at him seriously.

"W... What?", whispered Jace, blinking slowly.

"We have to find him, Jace. I need my brother to do this", pleaded Clary softly. "I need _you_. We're going to find Jonathan and bring him to justice for what he did to Max, okay?"

"I... I... yes", nodded Jace, blinking a couple of times.

Thankfully, his sister knew exactly what he needed. He needed a mission, something to focus on. Finding Jonathan Morgenstern and taking him out. That... That was a good mission. He joined Clary and Simon on the search for Jonathan. Once they had a method of figuring out _who_ Jonathan was and realized Sebastian Verlac was it, things escalated quickly. They came to an exhausting climax on a bridge, with just Jace and Sebastian-Jonathan. They fought head-to-head and Jace found himself severely injured as he drove his blade through Sebastian-Jonathan.

"Oh no, you don't", whispered Jace as Sebastian-Jonathan fell off the bridge.

With his last strength did Jace open a portal on the river-stream, the other blonde falling through. IT was the last thing Jace saw before he blacked out from blood-loss.

/break\

The first thing Jace saw when he woke up again was Max's face right next to him, still unconscious. Blinking confused, he turned a little into the other direction, to find his husband's head resting on his bed. Jace winced as he sat up and pain shot through him.

"Lay down again this instance, Jace Bane", hissed Catarina pointedly.

Startled, Jace looked up to see Catarina in a corner, glaring at him. Carefully, Jace obeyed.

"Wh... What happened?", whispered Jace, closing his eyes.

"You got yourself pierced through with a blade", grunted Catarina irritated. "You _nearly died_. And, sure, you managed to open a portal to bring us a dead body, but not _yourself_. You know that Magnus was out of his mind with worry when that happened and you weren't there?"

"I just... he was still alive, I couldn't let him escape", muttered Jace tired.

"Yes, sure. But you _need_ to start prioritizing your own life too", sighed Catarina. "You don't just have four siblings worrying for you, you also have a husband and two children."

"W... Where are...", asked Jace, voice wavering.

"Luke is watching Madzie, Belinda and Luna", assured Catarina softly. "We didn't want the girls to worry before we knew what your condition was. They've been through enough."

"Is Max going to be okay?", asked Jace next, turning to look at Max.

"He's going to be fine. He just needs rest. And so do you. Rest."

"Mag... Mag", whispered Jace, nudging his husband. "C'mon. I need my husband. I need rest."

"Why are you waking me?", groaned Magnus before he realized. "Jace. You're awake."

Smiling, Magnus crawled into the bed with Jace, pulling the blonde up against himself and kissing him. Jace sighed contently, resting his head on Magnus' chest and closing his eyes.

"Better", hummed Jace pleased. "Always sleep better in your arms..."

/break\

"Alec, you and your boyfriend are going to come over for dinner this Saturday."

"Oh, family dinner?", asked Andrew and perked up a little. "Also, I'm... in the room."

"Not family dinner. I invited Lorenzo Rey over for dinner to thank him for his help during the war, taking over while Mag and I were off. Because now that we have two kids, we _will_ need him to jump in again so I want a good relationship with him", explained Jace.

"Okay, that's... actually pretty clever", nodded Alec. "But why are me and Drew invited?"

"Because while he didn't make any dinner requests, he did... request some... eye-candy."

"Are you _pimping_ your parabatai and me out?", sputtered Andrew with a blush.

" _Why_ would you do that?", groaned Alec. "You... You know I have a boyfriend, right there."

He motioned at Andrew, while Jace rolled his eyes. "Look. I like Underhill, he's grown on me. Really. But... I'm... Alec, I'm immortal. I bound myself to Magnus' magic. One day, you're going to grow old and die and I won't and... if there's a nice warlock interested in you, I am not above nudging to _see_ where things could go for you, okay?"

Alec furrowed his eyebrows at that and looked at his parabatai. He had been thinking about this too, of course, but... he hadn't considered the kind of solution Jace was just proposing. Andrew looked like a doe-eyed deer, cheeks dark-red. Leaning over, Alec kissed his boyfriend.

"I'm not... saying you guys have to get married to him immediately or anything, I just... Would you be willing to spend a nice evening with him, and Mag and me, to... get to know him and thank him for stepping up when Magnus and I needed time for ourselves?", requested Jace.

"...He is _so_ manipulative", hissed Andrew amazed.

/break\

"You are an evil little mastermind and I love you", whispered Magnus lowly, kissing Jace.

The two of them stood in the kitchen, getting some cheese and wine after dinner. Both looked out to Lorenzo, Alec and Andrew, laughing and talking with each other. Once conversation was going, they seemed to grow really comfortable with each other. It was... cute.

"I _need_ my parabatai to get an immortal boyfriend", shrugged Jace. "So I won't lose him. I know that's selfish, but to live eternity after he died...? I _can't_."

"I know, love", assured Magnus, wrapping his arms around him. "Okay, so. Isabelle, Catarina and I have been working hard on planning our wedding. Now that the war is over, Jonathan is dead and the Soul Sword is returned. We can... finally get married. The girls will be our flower-girls."

Jace smiled softly at the thought of Belinda and Luna being their flower-girls. However, before the wedding, Jace would have to actually talk to his grandmother. He had been able to avoid it so far.

/break\

Imogen looked around curiously as she entered the loft. Jace had invited her over so they could talk. They had a couple of awkward, stilted conversations at the Institute, but Jace always felt so weak and vulnerable with her, like he had to somehow impress her to be valuable. So Magnus had suggested that they invite her over, because then Jace would be in control.

"Your... place is very lovely", whispered Imogen.

"I... There is someone... I want you to meet", stated Jace unsure. "Girls?"

Luna ran up to stand in front of Jace, looking at Imogen curiously, while Belinda half hid behind Magnus and Jace to stare warily at Imogen. The Inquisitor blinked a couple of times.

"These are my husband, Magnus Bane, and our... children. Belinda and Luna. Girls, this is... my... grandmother", introduced Jace, resting his hands on the girls' shoulders.

Imogen smiled and went down onto her knees to look at them. "Great-grandchildren... Hello."

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Inquisitor Herondale", greeted Magnus.

"Please, call me Imogen", offered Imogen, holding her hand out.

"Then I insist you call me Magnus", countered Magnus with a smile.

"So... I cooked dinner, if you're hungry." Jace shifted awkwardly before leading them to the kitchen.

Magnus spent dinner watching his husband closely. He wanted to make sure Jace was feeling okay with all of this and not overwhelmed. However, it was going pretty well. He asked a couple reluctant questions about his parents, while Imogen asked a lot about Jace's life. The longer the evening went on, the more Jace relaxed and even smiled as he told Imogen all about Magnus (well, not _all_. It was a very, very PG version considering how they got together).

"Aunt Cat signed me and Madzie up for ballet! Madzie is my _best_ friend!", exclaimed Belinda.

Curiously enough, Belinda had warmed up the quickest to Imogen. Imogen _loved_ the attention, apparently. Having the little child so excited, having a great-granddaughter. Imogen smiled and clapped as Belinda showed off her purple, glittery tutu dress.

"Auntie Izzy is gonna go take us dress shopping for dads' wedding", stated Luna with a bright smile. "We get to throw flowers and carry rings. It's gonna be amazing."

"I... thought you two... were already married", noted Imogen confused.

"Well, it was a... ritual we kind of stumbled into. But we've always planned on having a proper wedding, with our family and friends", explained Magnus. "Now that the war is over..."

"Will... Will you come?", asked Jace nervously, wringing his hands.

Before Magnus could reach out to take his husband's hand, Imogen grabbed them both in her hands. She looked so... worn-out. The Inquisitor always projected strength and hardness, but this was Imogen Herondale, the woman who had lost her husband, son and daughter-in-law. The woman who thought she had also lost her grandson forever.

"Yes", whispered Imogen, voice soft. "I may... I may need some time to adjust to... this, it's very... unorthodox. But you are my grandson, you are my family. I lost you once, I can't lose you again, I will _not_ lose you again, regardless of my own feelings. I can... I _can_ get over it. He... clearly makes you happy. That... is all I ever wanted for you. To be... alive and happy."

Jace blinked away tears as he leaned forward to hug his grandmother, who immediately returned the hug, smiling against his shoulder. Belinda and Luna quickly came to join the hug, even if they didn't really understand what it meant but it was a free hug so there was that. Magnus smiled pleased.

/break\

"We have come here together, because this bastard finally decided to make an honest man out of Jace. And it's about damn time, after they eloped two years ago."

Magnus glared at Ragnor, questioning why he allowed him to officiate the wedding. However then he looked at Jace, in that beautiful white suit and at Belinda and Luna in their adorable sparkly dresses, looking all proud. He smiled at his husband as he took Jace's hand to slip a ring on his finger and when Jace did the same, Magnus was surprised to realize it was the Herondale family ring. He turned his head to look at Imogen in the first row, who had a small smile on her lips.

"Jace, you may now kiss the bride—Ouch, no kicking, Magnus. How dare you."

Before Magnus had a chance to kick again, he was being pulled into a slow, deep kiss by Jace. Everyone stood and clapped at that, cheering them on. Though the first dance that followed, _that_ was what Magnus had really looked forward to. Just him and his husband on the dance-floor, one by one being joined by their friends and family. Luke and Catarina were dancing on one side of them, Simon and Clary on the other, giggling with each other. The newly wed were disturbed as small hands tugged on their pants. Magnus and Jace exchanged a smile before they parted – Magnus dancing with Luna and Jace dancing with Belinda. They danced – they danced for _hours_ , Jace even coaxed a dance out of his new stepson (with Raphael rolling his eyes _very_ hard at him), while Magnus danced with an amused Alec (an opportunity that Lorenzo used to get a dance out of Andrew). Everyone was so... happy. There was laughter, they talked about _positive_ things – mostly sharing their favorite stories about Magnus and Jace. It nearly felt as though the war hadn't happened. Just this one night, everything felt absolutely perfect.

"I love you, Mister Bane", whispered Jace as he leaned his head against Magnus' shoulder.

"I love you too, Mister Bane", countered Magnus with a pleased look on his face.

After all the dancing, they both needed a break and Jace found himself sitting next to his husband, staring out at the dance-floor where Raphael and Isabelle seemed to be in a kind of dance-competition with Simon and Clary, from the looks of it. Magnus smiled and wrapped an arm around Jace's waist, pulling him closer and directing his attention over to the children. Luna and Belinda were with Madzie and Max, stealing cake. They were going to have a stomach ache tonight, but Magnus and Jace _had_ warned them often enough at this point.

"Wait. Why is Madzie unsupervised? Cat wouldn't let her have that much cake", noted Jace.

"Catarina is too busy _sucking faces_ with that hot hunk of alpha wolf", commented Ragnor.

"Ew. First of all, he has a name, second of all, he's my dad", complained Clary when she and Simon, looking beat and defeated, joined them. "...Is that going to make Cat my stepmother...?"

"Once again, I request someone to draw me this family-tree", sighed Ragnor.

"What's going on over there?", asked Simon, vaguely motioning at Lorenzo and Alec. "I mean, Lorenzo does know that Alec is like... spoken for, right?"

"You _did_ see that Lorenzo was dancing with Andrew earlier, right?", countered Isabelle. "Drink."

Ragnor flicked his wrist and summoned a cold drink for Isabelle. She wiped her sweaty hair out of her face and sighed contently as she took a drink, sitting down together with Raphael. Clary and Simon exchanged a confused look before it seemed to dawn on them both.

"Look at Madzie and Max dance! That's _adorable_ ", exclaimed Isabelle, pointing at them.

"Wait. Wait, if they're dancing, where are _our_ daughters?", asked Jace and straightened up.

"Jace, you need to _relax_ some. We're literally in the Institute. Half the warlock community of New York is here, all Shadowhunters are here. Relax, just a little bit", instructed Clary.

"Ah, spotted them. Seems they're dancing with their great-grandma", injected Isabelle.

Instantly, Jace relaxed again, sinking against his husband and smiling as he saw Imogen, Belinda and Luna dance in a circle, holding hands and laughing. He had been _so_ nervous about meeting her, after all she was the Inquisitor. But... she had been just as nervous as he was. She had been nervous that it was too late, that he wouldn't want her in his life. Both of them had longed for a family and had been granted this second chance – and neither was going to let it slip away.

"So, what's the next step?", asked Simon curiously. "I mean, married, children...?"

"Now, we get to just... live", replied Jace casually. "Be married, raise our kids. Without the war threatening our lives, without having to hide our relationship."

"And I am looking forward to every second of it", smiled Magnus, stealing a kiss from his husband.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I always had a special fondness for "Accidentally in Love" because it was my very first Jagnus fic. But after I got a request/suggestion for a sequel that I actually liked and then wrote, I've had plans to turn it into a trilogy. And here it finally is, the actual definite conclusion to this universe and the events of the show! I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
